There are known in the art several ways to control and measure the output pressure of a fluid contained in a container, in particular by connecting the container to external devices, which can be either acquisition means of fluid pressure, such as pressure sensors located within or downstream the container, or flow control means such as pressure regulators or flow regulators.
However, these systems have the great disadvantage of not being possible to use in order to measure the consumptions and its communication for subsequent reading, thus not guaranteeing the traceability of the consumption.
As a matter of fact, in many applications, the same fluid container can be successively moved to different places where limited amounts of fluid are consumed. This is the case, for example, of the so called “nomadic gas” bottles installed in ambulances or used in specific situations.
In many of these situations it is necessary to know the precise amount of consumed fluid, not only required for administrative procedures, either billing or consumption tracking, but even to control the amount of fluid still available in the container. However, this information is not guaranteed with the current systems.
Within the scope of the equipment that offer solutions to the above mentioned problems, we can mention the patent FR 2919376 referring to a “Valve system to a bottle of fluid under pressure”. As a complement to this document we refer to the patents FR 2901873 and FR 2901874 that mention “Device to indicate a physical quantity.”